Wild Wolf, Mysterious Beauty
by ChiYuki626
Summary: Being stolen away at birth Sakura Grows up without knowing teh love of her family and barely living through the hate of her Grandma. When her long lost sister appears she starts the change from boring human to sexy Vamp. Love, family, and danger awate her
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~ My Little Nysheta.

The hospital.

_**Larinda Kinomoto laid in bed holding her new born baby girl in her hospital bed. Her husband Thomas, and her two daughters two year old Victoria and one year old Chiyuki stood around her trying to get a better look at their new sister and daughter. Larinda racked her brain for a name that would explain everything about her baby. She didnt want some normal plain jane name that was used over and over again. She wanted....Sakura. Since it ment Cherry Blossom and her baby was very pink after hours still it fit perfectly. Sakura Rin Kinomoto would be her name and even though she wasnt a pure blooded vampire she would still be loved all the same.**_

_**"Mommy Kura- Kura is smell good.", Chiyuki said leaning closer to the baby in her mothers arms. She smelled delicious to her pure blood nose and she was kinda hungry. **_

_**"She's your sisterChiyuki you dont bite her alright?", Larinda said gaining a nod from her daughter. Even though she wasnt their actual mother she still loved and treated them the same as she would her own.**_

_**"She looks funny.", Victoria pointed out with a grimace on her face. "Pink a squishy with..green eyes?"**_

_**"Mommy no have green eyes...Oh wait nevermind.", Chi said looking into the baby's eyes. The green pools of emralds mixed with Jade was beautiful.**_

_**"She's beautiful Rin.", Thomas said kissing Larinda's foremead. "She is simply breathtaking."**_

_**"How will the clan take to her?", she asked worriedly gazing at her now sleeping baby. She was magnificent. Sakura had the same honey brown reddish hair that her mother had and the brightest green eyes ever made.**_

_**"I dont know. This has never occured before.", Thomas said in a strained voice. "No royal has ever had a mortal wife and a half breed daughter, I dont know if they'll resent her or...." His words trailed off. He just couldnt think let alone say the painful words.**_

_**"Dont worry moma,", Victoria said, "If someone makes Kura- Kura cry I'll eat them."**_

_**Suddenly the door swing open and Larinda's mother Cassandra waltzed in and stopped, stairing Thomas in his eyes. She hated the fact that Thomas and his children were obviously and visible not human and even though Larinda had fallen for the evil charms of a vampire and had damned herself. She had a husband picked out for her, but once Thomas came into the picture that plan had been burned and burried. Pulling out a vile or Holy water laced wtih garlic powder she held it out taking out the cork. Thomas was force to take a couple steps back by the power and the scent of it. Chiyuki rubbed her eyes and cried while Victoria stood ready to attach at any moment all at the age of two. Larinda yelled for her mother to stop and once she put the vile away Victoria jumped at Cassandra, bitingher and sinking her small but venom coated fangs into her leg. Thomas pryed her from Cassandra's led as larinda tried to get them to stay quiet. They had woken up the baby. While Thomas worked with Victoria Chiyuki laughed and climbed on the bed at her mother's feet.**_

_**"Now Victoria that wasnt nice. What have I told you about biting people?", Thomas asked with a smile. "It's not nice."**_

_**"It's not like I turned her. Im not even old enough to do that.", Tori whined with a smile before turning to Cassandra."You taste horrid and look no better."**_

_**"Hey Tori-fly, Cassandra no subeta ne?", Chiyuki asked earning a laugh from her parents.**_

_**"Hai hai hai", Victoria agreed. "Cassandra if you hurt my moma or ny sister I will personally and cheerfully with a smile on my face drain you dry bitch. And as a vampire I can get very creative with methods." At the same momeny Chiyuki and Victoria hissed making a sniver of terror pass up Cassandra's spine. **_

_**"Quiet devil spawn.", she growled. "She isnt your mother! Ive come to see granddaughter. Where...oh my."**_

_**Even Cassandra with her heart filled with hate, malice, and scorn towards her father had to recognize that Sakura was beautiful child. Those deep green eyes staired at her and tugged at her heart. She wanted to hold her but Thomas would not permit it.**_

_**"Larinda I think you should let me raise Sakura.", Cassandra said in a matter of fact tone.**_

_**"Not on your life!", Thomas said with a glare. "You'll die a bloody death first."**_

_**"She will be raised with her parents and sisters.", Larinda said with an absolute tone.**_

_**"Half sisters to be exact.", Cassandra sneered.**_

_**"So she is still my sister twin. We even have the same birthmark...well kinda." Chi said refering to the sun and moon symbol that had appeared on Sakuras back sometime after birth. The sun and moon represented that she was a half breed and that she was permitted to walk in the sunlight with out being burned. Full blooded vampires only had a moon, though they have to take precautions before going into the sunlight. Chi then smiled and turned back to the baby. She brought out her hand and patted Sakura's head and then poked her nose and laughed. "Mommy she has a cute nose! It's like a button!" She then laughed again and poked both Larinda's and Sakura's noses making the baby sneeze.**_

_**"She is half human correct?", Cassandea aksed.**_

_**"Hai..demo-"**_

_**"No buts. She is half human so she will need human food, enteraction and knowledge. You are not a fit mother Larinda if you leave your daughter in this atmosphere.", Cassandra said with a firmness that pissed Larinda off.**_

_**"Mother you are not taking my baby!", Larinda growled as she held baby Sakura tighter to her, waking the baby up. "She is my baby and I will raise her!"**_

_**"Larinda you are married to a vampire!", She yelled and Victoria moved closer to protect her mother.**_

_**"It doesnt matter. I love him and he loves me.", She smiled looking into Thomas's eyes.**_

_**"For as long as this body draws breath and even after that.", he vowed before he kissed her.**_

_**"Thats preposterous! What do you think will happen when hunters appear and kill him, his hellish children , coven and everything else? Do you honestly think they will spare this child?"**_

_**"You wouldnt dare unleash that upon your own daughter and grandchild.", Thomas snarled.**_

_**"I would rather see them dead than in the clutches of the devil.", she said in a hard voice.**_

_**"**__**Energien wenn der Mond und die Stärke der Sonne stellen Sie dieses Sein vollständig ein her.", Victoria revited calmly.**_

_**"**__**Mit der Liebe der Göttin und der Hilfe ihres Kindes geben Sie diesen Behälter, was er zu überhaupt mehr wünscht. Gesegnet seien Sie.", Chiyuki finished calmly.**_

_**As their chanting continued Cassandra looked at them with fear. Thomas smiled like a proud father should and clapped as they continued and as their eyes turned. Victoria's from the blueish, brownish, green turned to a bright and angry red and Chiyuki's pale pink to the a blinding white.**_

_**"What are they doing?!", Cassandra cried out backing towards the wall.**_

_**"This is their way of getting back at you.", Thomas said with a laugh. "Their speaking a dead vampiric language. Their chanting a curse to make into what you fear so much. Most children cant even speak it let alone curse someone. Im impressed girls."**_

_**"Oh its so cute.", Larinda smiled.**_

_**"What have you done to my daughter?!", Cassandra yelled at Thomas gaining a smile.**_

_**That was the one question you didnt ask him. He always perverted it and told you exactly what he did to your daughter sexually.**_

_**"Well first I laid her down and put my-"**_

_**"Whoo haa in her-", Victoria said once the chant was done.**_

_**"Doodad!', Chiyuki finished as a young boy ran into the room.**_

_**He had shoulder length dirty blond hair and was dressed in a black shirt and faded blue jeans and a shocked expression on his face. As Chiyuki and Victoria's older brother panted against the door Thomas grew worried.**_

_**"Syoran? Whats wrong?", Larinda asked.**_

_**"Mother...Father we have to get out the hospital..NOW!", He said as he locked the door. Behind him you could hear sudden screams of pain and horror echoing down the hall.**_

_**"Syaoran what is wrong?", Thomas asked as he gripped his sons shoulders.**_

_**"Lycans.", he stammered." Father..lycans are in the hospital. Somehow they found out that we would all be here and now their looking for this room."**_

_**Thomas stayed frozen in shock as the sounds of horror echoed through the hall. How the hell did they figure out that his famliy would be here let alone that she was pregnant? Today of all days?! Tonight of all nights? Once he snapped back into reality he turned back to see Victoria keeping Cassandra away while Syoran and Chiyuki helped Larinda and the baby into a wheelchair Opening the door he looked out to see two lycans slowly inspecting rooms and comming down the hall. With a silent curse he turned back into the room his eyes a usual golden hazel now a onyx black filled with rage.**_

_**"We cant use the hall.", he said in what sounded like a growl. "Two Lycans are comming from both sides. We'll either have to use the window or knock out a wall."**_

_**Witha a look around he decided that the window would be the best and the easiest. He never showed his violent vampiric side that usually had those in his species running from him and parting in his wake, to Larinda or his children and he never entended to until the time came. Using his command over the element of Wind he pushed the glass from the window making it shower against the ground below. Walking over to Larinda who now stood he wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and ran a finger along her hair.**_

_**"Larinda Im going to need you to do something for me alright?", he asked taking her face in his hands.**_

_**"That merely depends on what it is Thomas.", she said with suspicion and stubburnness coverning each word.**_

_**"Lycans are comming for the baby and you need you leave. Syo is going to help you get out the window to the ground,", he paused seing the look of anger appear on her face and quickly added," Yo'll be perfectly safe and were only two flights up. Like jumping from the top of a slide and down worry he is strong enough not to drop you. Chiyuki I want you to make a barrier around them and you and Victoria..I dont even have to say it do I?"**_

_**"Nope.", smiled the two year old as she brought up her hands and pricked her fingers and letting them drip scarlet blood. As she concentrated she stopped them before they hit the ground making them come back to her fingers, forming them into ten little daggers. Crimson Blades as she called them, if they peirced your skin you were dear for two reasons. One was Victoria didnt miss and the second was that Vampire blood was poisnoius in small amounts.**_

_**"Show off..", Chiyuki muttered with a grin.**_

_**"Oh shut it. You can do stuff I cant do now you know how it feels. Like that freezing time and people thing. That can be very usefull if you think like I do.", Victoria said adding a playfull growl at the end.**_

_**"I dont. You think way to political sister. Like how to make the world a better place that things of that sort, which i cant stand. I would use it to happily destroy all those that anger, annoy, irritae, i guess you get the picture. Either that or I would destroy every single human in this stinkin hell hole.", Chiyuki said thoughtfully.**_

_**"Language.", Thomas said in a mock fatherly tone.**_

_**"No.", larinda said stopping the entire conversation and glaring into Thomas's eyes. Her emerald pools gleaming with the stubburnness that she often showed. "And you two arent doing anything. No killing, ho freezing or stabbing. Thomas Im not leaving and you cant make me."**_

_**"Larinda, I need to get you all somehwere safe. Your in no condition for me to get you through the hall eventhough I could you just gave birth so i can gaureentee that your in pain and are only on your feet but that unyeilding determiniation that is flowing through you so thick that I can smell it.", Thomas said only to gain another no. With a sigh he ran a hand through his hair and tryed to think of another way or a way to trick her.**_

_**"Why wont you jump mama?", Victoria asked at the window. "You scared?"**_

_**"No my baby.", she smiled with a hard yet soft voice. "Thomas what are you going to do if I leave?"**_

_**"Fight.", he said simply. He said it so simply, like she should have already know it.**_

_**Cassandra had been traded Syoran as Chiyuki walked over to her mother and stuck her arms out. She was asking for the baby and Larinda gave her to her so she could change out of the hospital dress.**_

_**"Then Im staying too.", she said slipping into a pair of loose black slacks.**_

_**"No your not.", he asnwered instantly. "Lara I need you to leave. I cant fight teh way I need to with you here. Please go with the children. Their more than strong enough to protect you and themselves." **_

_**"No." she said slipping her shirt over her head. When she looked back to Thomas he was glaring at her and a soft growl came from some where in his chest. "Thomas Kinimoto dont you dare growl at me. I may be in pain but ill still kick you ass. I want to help." **_

_**Thomas locked eyes with her and she showed no kind of fear or worry. Just raging furry and a need to stay with his. Though he gave her anything else she wanted or desired for he would not give her this one thing. She continued to quickly gather their things as Cassadnga began to rant.**_

_**"These are the reciputions of loving and bearing a child by a vampire!", she yelled over Syoran telling her to shut it. "Lycans or werewolves kill all those who come into contact woth things like him or them! How could you put yourself in that kind of danger Larinda? How you do this to your daughter?!?!"**_

_**"Shut it mother! I am in no danger.", Larinda yelled at her before calming down and looking to Thomas who had a frown set deep on his beautiful face. " Thomas..love..I want to help. Please let me-"**_

_**"No.", he interupted. "Cant you just once do something that I ask?"**_

_**"No I want to help."**_

_**"Nothing against you love but, ..they'll slice through you like bread. You arent strong enough."**_

_**"I could be.", she said as she held his gaze.**_

_**She was saying something but what did she mean by I could be? They thought of being a destractionn crossed her mind but she knew how his reaction woul be so she crossed it out. She most likely had a whole list of reasons but only one looked best to her. Reaalizing what she ment he started a growl that began in his chest and erupted from his mouth. The sould of a very pissed and frustrated animal is what it sounded like.**_

_**"Mommy Nysheta is crying! I think she's hungry.", Chiyuki said as she rocked her back and forth.**_

_**"Oh...Chi you can just..", Larinda started but Chiyuki just shook her head.**_

_**"Its ok I got it.", she said shifting the baby to her left arm so that she could raise teh other wrist to her mouth and cut it with her fang. moving her wrist over Sakura's face, Thomas caught it and sealed the wound she made. looking confused she tilted her head to the left. (left is confused and right is plotting something bad.)**_

_**"Were you going to deed her blood?!", Cassandra screeched.**_

_**"Yes I was. She is vampire.", Chiyuki said simply.**_

_**"But she is also human! She needs.."**_

_**"Cassandra she is also vampire! She'll need blood too and a good amount. Nysheta will crve it nit it can be controled.", Syo yelled.**_

_**"Nysheta?", Cassandra asked.**_

_**"It means half breed or blood.", Victoria said.**_

_**"Why not Thomas?", Larinda asked.**_

_**"This is neither the place or the time to have this conversation!", he growled making Larinda flinch. "There isint enough time to do it anyway."**_

_**"Yes it is. It only takes a couple of seconds." she argued.**_

_**"Larinda do you know what your asking?", Cassandra yelled.**_

_**"Yes. I want to be his forever and him to be mine. We were planning on doing it a month after Sakura was born.", she said walking over to the window and looking down.**_

_**"Hey daddy.", Victoria grinned. Jerking her head to the window she smiled and jumped out. Larinda ran to the window leaning out it screaming.**_

_**"Victoria!!", she frantically screamed.**_

_**"I love you Larinda,", Thomas said before he poked her resulting in her falling oer teh edge with a scream.**_

_**Victoria caught her and kept her from running back into teh hospital. Back in the room Thomas could hear her cursing his name to teh deepest parts of hell. With a sirk he watched his son walk over to the window.**_

_**"The kind of women you attract father. It makes me believe that Ill be cursed with the same bad luck.", he said with a chuckle.**_

_**"Its a curse the men in our bloodline have my child. Im sorry.", Thomas said with a laugh before Syoran jumped out himself. Since Chiyuki was still holding the baby he walked over to her and held his hands out for Sakura. Chiyuki gave her to him and went to grab another blanket and bottle. Giving them to him he secured Sakura and kissed her forehead.**_

_**"My child.", he breathed, her mother emeralds staring back at him only brighter because his gold was mixed in. "My little Nysheta." Everyword he said oozed love. Handing the baby back to her sister he turned back to Cassandra.**_

_**"As much as I would love to give you to the Lycans I want you alive for my little Nysheta. Get to the window. Victoria will catch you.", he commanded.**_

_**"Not on your chance.", she answerd**_

_**"Dont you mean life? And mine ended about six decades ago so try again and get out the fucking window before i fucking push you out my goddamn self. you have causeed me a great deal of grief tonight and Im not feeling very hospitable of gentleman like.", he threatened pionting to the window. Then he heard a soft sound. Like someone was whispering. Turning he saw Chiyuki singing to her baby sister a song that he sang to them.**_

_**"Ame ne nuerta ho ho wa**_

_**Namida nonioi gashita**_

_**Yasashii manazashine**_

_**Tabitio.", she sang.**_

_**Turning back to Cannasdra, he saw that she wasnt movin like he told her and that pissed him off even more.**_

_**"Get to the window Cassandra!!!!", he yelled. When she didnt move he grabbed her by the neck and walked her over to the window ignoring her struggles and todssed her out. Hearing Victoria laugh hysterically made him supress a smile. Looking back to his two youngest daughters he saw that Chiyuki was finished singing.**_

_**"Ready for you to jump.", he said then a smile erupted on his face before a teasing tone choked uot,"Be careful."**_

_**Whatever. Why cant me and Tori help?", she asked with a frown actually looking mad, Damn Satan had nothing on his kids.**_

_**"Yea daddy we wanna help too.", Victoria said leaining into the window, "Were strong too!"**_

_**"OI know but your too yound. I dont want you hurt so I want the both of you to get back to the..."**_

_**As the doo burst open three men walked in. All of them had the same over obsessed body builder body types and had the same black hair and otherwordly yellow eyes. On their chests were the marks of the marks of the Lycans and their necks bore the marks of the Tiger. As the two on the sides fell back the one in the center walked forward and glared through a fake smile.**_

_**"So Thomas do I get to hold the baby?", he asked looking at Chiyuki and Sakura as she put a barrier around herself and her baby sister."Ah still the protective little sister I sees Little Snowflake."**_

_**"Shut it asshole!", she spat taking a step towards her father.**_

_**Thomas turned his head his eyes never leaving teh Lycans as he spoke to Chiyuki in a language that they had used earlier. Victoria had already went back down to help Syoran watch their mother. When he stopped Chiyuki waited a good three seconds before she nodded, turned and bolted to the window only to have her way blocked by two Lycans conning in through it.**_

_**"You arent going anywhere. Please hand me the child, Little Princess.", said the leader with a cruel smile crossing his face. **_

_**" Not a chance! She's my little Nysheta not yours!", Chiyuki yelled as she picked up the back-pack that Larinda had left and gently laid Sakura inside it. Putting the back pack on she turned tosmile at teh two Lycans behind her. "Daddy can I let Shi Shi out? Please? Ive been working with her!"**_

_**With her request, Thomas had to smile. She wantede to fight and if she got to she'd want the most fun and for it to be a challenge. Shi Shi or Shirayuki wa a spirit that bonded with Chiyuki's spirit on the day of her birth like most pureblood children Shirayuki was a demon who can control anything that has liquid in it. Blood counts as that also. Chiyuki's gift was the power to weild Fire without getting burned. Victoria and Syoran both shared Earth and Wind. Shira being a thousand or so year old demonic spirit made her a very formtitble and because of her fondness of her host she never tolerated anyone causing her any type of pain.**_

_**"How hard have you been working with her?", Thomas askes with a dark chuckle. The Lycans had no idea what they were talking about what so ever.**_

_**"Really hard. She cant leave me yet but I can use her.....water.", Chiyuki said deliberating on what words to use.**_

_**"Fine go ahead. Have fun baby.", he smiled.**_

_**"Yeah! Oh I will but what about Nysheta?", she asked with a thoughtful tone.**_

_**You can......Well Shira wont hurt her because she's special to you correct?", he asked.**_

_**"Yes.", Chiyuki smiled. "'Cause she is my lettle twin and I lover her.", She beamed before she closed her eyes and then opened them. Opening them her soft pink orbs were now a blinding white.**_

_**"What is she doing?!", The leader Lycan said.**_

_**"You'll see.", Thomas grinned.**_

_**With her palms flat outward she turned in a circle then moved to salute the direction of Water.**_

_**"As the first snowflake falls an angel is realesed. One of white hot fury for her lovedones. May her fury last thousands of years and she be as cold as the snow as she dances. Dance Sode No Shirayuki!", Chiyuki yelled as her body was enveloped in a shroud of snow swirling around her.**_

_**"Thomas what the hell is going on!?". One of the men yelled only to gain a laugh from him.**_

_**As the Lycans backed towards the door their hearts stopped in horror. When they had turned they saw that then entire wall was encased in ice as was the broken window. They tried to break through it but failed sadly. Once the wind stopped the saw that Chiyuki was no longer the one year old vampire that she was five minutes ago but was now in the body of a teenager with snow white hair and eyes of ice blue. Her skin was now a alabaster and she wore a dress that hung gracedully from her shoulders with an ice blue pattern of falling snowflakes on it. Looking to her back she saw a smiling Sakura. When she turned back to Thomas she inclined her head.**_

_**"Thomas.", she greeted with a smile.**_

_**"Shirayuki. how are you?", he inquired.**_

_**"I am as well as my A Chori (heart). Why was I summoned? I was under the impression that Snow was in danger but...", she let her sentence trail off and glanced back at the baby on her back.**_

_**"She is not but someone very precious to her is." , he explained as teh Lycans watched confused. "Her baby sister was born tonight and some would like to take he from Snow. Chiyuki would hate for that to happen and would be very heart broken."**_

_**Shira looked back and saw the smiling face emeralds that were Sakura's face.**_

_**"No one will harm the child. Do you wish for Snow to leave the room?", she asked with teh baby now in her arms.**_

_**"Yes please.", he smiled before he turnedback to see three fully phased Lycans no longer in their human form. "What? Scared of a teenager?"**_

_**"What is that?", one asked. "She's otherworldly."**_

_**"She must be destroyed!", said the leader making the other two walk towards her. Growling in in fury, Shirayuki raised one hand towards them and they stopped in their tracks. With as smile on her face she moved her hands like a puppeteer and gained control of their blood. Forcing them to kill each other leaving only the leader. The screams that the others had made caused baby Sakura to laugh and clap her hands making Shira laugh.**_

_**"Thomas were leaving now.",Shira told him as she took the back pack off and returned the baby to where she once was before sliding through the ice like it was a curtian.**_

_**"Now its just you and me.", Thomas said with an evil smile. "Anything you want to get off your chest?"**_

_**"Yes. As a matter of fact I do.", The leader Lycan smiled confusing Thomas. "Thank you for doing everything as planned."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Please give my regards to Cassandra.", hr grinned. "And congradulations on the new baby, daddy." **_

_**Suddenly everything became clear Cassandra had called the Lycans and was responsible for all teh deaths of the people in the hospital. And then her arrival tonight? He knew exactly what she wanted because she had made it known earlier that night. Feeling sick to his stomach, Thomas grabbed the bed and threw it against the ice covering the window. Since it didnt break he continued to ram it until he broke through.**_

_**"Your too late!", the Lycan laughed. "Your daughter or what was your daughter is now eiter dead or long gone by now and theres nothing you can do!! Serves youright you fucking bloodsucker!" The lycan was still laughing when Thomas hurled the bed at him rendering him unconsious.**_

_**Jumping out to the ground below he couldnt believe what he saw. This was things he nad nightmares about and one had finally come true. Victoria laid on the hard cold cement on her back. Her breathing was shallow but steady as was her heart. Syroan was across the parking lot with numerous scrapes and cuts along his face and his arms. His clothes were tattered and a small cut above his eye bled slowly. Since those two had had move serious wounds he said they were alright. Nothing serious. Shirayuki had switched back with Chiyuki he wished she hadnt so soon. Chiyuki's face and everything else above her collarbone was an bright red as she laid on the ground frantically crying and clawing at her face whild rolling from side to side. Walking towards her someone or something else screamed from behind him. The cry was filled with so much pain and heartache that it made his heart ache as he recognized the voice that was emitting so much pain.**_

_**Larinda.**_

_**Turning around he saw his wife lying on her back with her hands covering her stomaching. Rocking back and forth she clutched and clawed at her stomach. He couldnt move. His insides froze as he saw the love of his life in unbearable pain.**_

_**"THOMAS!", she cried frantically. "Thomas help me!! Oh please!!"**_

_**Running to his wife, Thomas pulled her into his lap and tried to soothe her. She kept her eyes closed tightly as she grabbed his shirt and cried. She only repeated, "My baby, My baby!" over and over again. When he moved her closer to him he caught the sweet delicous scent of her blood. Looking for the wound he found nonw and then looked to her pants. Sodden with blood, he realized she must have fallen. They hadnt hat time for her to get the propper help she required after going through childbirth. Calming her down he tried to ask her what happened.**_

_**"Where's my baby?! Thomas where is Sakura?!" she frantically asked.**_

_**"I dont know. Larinda Listen I need you to listen to meok? I need to leave you for a second to find out what happened. I wont go far I promise. Will you be alright?", he asked sstroaking his fingers across her cheaks.**_

_**"Yes.", she said seeming to get control over herself.**_

_**"Only a moment.", he said as he laid her back and strode across the parking lot to the only one of his children that was awake. Chiyuki was still crying on the vround and her face was ever an angrier red with her eyes sealed shut. When he touched her she swung her tiny claws at him trying to scratch him.**_

_**"Chiyuki!", he snarled loud enough for her to hear him and she stopped.**_

_**"Daddy? Daddy my face!! It burns!! It burns and it wont stop!! Granny threw water in my face and I couldnt freeze it or steam it!", she cried the tears blindly spilling over. "Then something forced the backpack away from me! Where is Nysheta? Wheres my little twin!?"**_

_**That was when Thomas realized that he couldnt find his daughter. He had hoped that teh backpack would be on the other side of her but it wasnt there. Only the blanket that she was wrapped couldnt find his baby.**_

_**His little Nysheta.**_

_**His little flower. **_

_**"Im sorry daddy! Im so sorry. I tried I really did Im sorry!", Chiyuki cried into her fathers lap.**_

_**"You have no reason to be sorry,", he whispered. "This was entirely my fault."**_

_**Cassandra had taken her away and he had no idea how to find her.**_

_**Cassandra walked into her home with her stoled granddaughter crying in her arms. How easy it had been to find the Lycans and convience them to attache. Placing a bottle in her mouth she smiled down at the baby,**_

_**"You are al lI have left of my daughter. You will live with me in New Grove and will live a human life uneffacted by vampires or Lycans."**_


	2. Change is comming

**Chapter 2 ~Change is comming.~**

**"Stop stop stop!!", yelled seventeen year old Sakura. She was practicing with a group of her closest friends in the gym of her high school with hopes of dominating the Back to School Brawl and this was their last year to prepare. "Calvin the cord has an A in the start use it! And Melrose please hit the right notes. Your voice can go that high I've heard it when you were yelling the other day. Use it!"**

**Calvin the cropped red head with dull blue eyes skinny boy frowned as Melrose the blond and black haired pixie girl with teal eyes just laughed at her irritability. They'd been practicing for nearly three hours and they were no where near ready. Sakura sighed as she rubbed her temples trying to calm herself which only pissed her off more.**

**"Mel please at least try and not quit the moment it starts.", Sakura tried with a calmer tone.**

**"Not everyone can sing like you! Why can't you do it?!" Melrose whined placing her hands on her hips like a child.**

**It was true. Sakura could sing like the goddess of music herself and that was only one of the many reasons that most of the girls in the school or hell hole didn't like her. That and with her looks she belonged in a magazine rather than a high school yearbook. Her green eyes flickered with irritation as one of the football players who were sitting outside the gym came in.**

**"Ok I made that huge fucking sign for a reason! It says and I quote 'Practice is in session. Over at FIVE.' It's fucking four forty-five", Sakura yelled growing even more annoyed by the second. "Know what? Practice is over. Mel Ill sing it if you cant and Calvin if you don't add that note I swear I'll cut your downstairs friend off got it?"**

**Not waiting on a response she unhooked her black guitar and jumped off the stage making her skirt and corset outfit flare up for a nano second. **

**"And what do you want?", Sakura asked the football player that she knew as Kyle.**

**"Some chick is lookin for you.", he smiled. "She looks familiar but not and she's hot so please tell her-"**

**"Nope.", she said stopping his fantasizing as she walked right past him into the hall to find a girl talking to another football payer.**

**"Do you know where Sakura Kinomoto is? Do you know her?", she heard the girl asked.**

**From where Sakura was, she could tell that the girl was about her height. She had skin that looked like coffee with milk mixed in, dark brown hair that reached her hip and curled at the ends, and hazel eyes. She was dressed in what was either a black sundress or cocktail dress with lace up black heels. She had to admit...the girl had very good taste. The boy answered and pointed to Sakura. The girl looked and then thanking the boy she walked over to Sakura and smiled.**

**"Are you Sakura Kinomoto?", she asked.**

**"Really depends on who's asking.", Sakura said with a sigh. "If its the police I don't know anything, D.H.S yeah she hit me, an if you a music agent then just sign my name."**

**The girl laughed and Sakura felt something tighten deep within her chest. There was something she didnt know what but something about this girl. The strange girl quickly pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of her. Sakura being stunned took a minute to regain herself then scowled deeply at the girl.**

**"What the hell was with the pict?", She asked. "I don't like pictures." she said making the girl laugh again. Again she felt that strange sensation in her chest.**

**"Should have known. Your just like her. A spitting image!", the girl screeched happily making Sakura wince.**

**"Wait...like who?"**

**"No one.", the girl said quickly holding her camera back out. "Take another picture." The demand in her voice was clear as day.**

**"No."**

**"Why not?"**

**"I don't like pictures."**

**The girl frowned as she lowered her camera. The look on her face looked torn yet still really excited which she found really strange. Man this girl is freaky!, she found herself thinking. Then suddenly she reached forward and placed the camera in Sakura's hands only to pull back to pull the small purse from her shoulder. Sakura chuckled when she saw that the girl was pulling out her wallet.**

**"I cant be bought!", Saku laughed as she shook her head.**

**"Yes you can. Everyone can be bought for the right price.", the girl smiled and disagreed.**

**"Fine then....I want five hundred dollars. Take it or leave it.", she smirked. The look on the girls face was smug when it turned into a smile.**

**"You want that in fifties or hundreds?", the girl asked.**

**"Hundreds please.", **

**Taking the money from the girl Sakura smiled and relunctly allowed the girl to take the picture. Looking at the screen she sighed deeply and sighed. She looks so much like her, the girl thought before she placed it back into her purse and return it to her shoulder. Sakura barely noticed since she was into checking the money to make sure it was real and not real looking Monopoly money.**

**"You live quite a ways out, correct?", she asked.**

**"Huh?", Sakura asked being very oblivious. "Wait a minute....what's your name...you look really familiar but I can't place it."**

**"Don't I though?", the girl smiled. She then began to chuckle as she pursed her lips together as if thinking.**

**"Or I could just call you freaky girl or wierdo chick. What ever floats your boat.", Sakura smiled making the girl stop smiling and glare.**

**"Don't call me that.", she growled. Sakura swore she saw something flash thought the girl's eyes. A streak of white? She thought she did but wasn't exactly sure.**

**"My name is....Snow.", the girl answered with difficulty as if she was telling a huge secret.**

**As they started to walk Sakura couldn't help but notice something off about the girl. Since she was a child scents of everyone and everything had come to her. Normal people had a meaty scent to them sometimes laced with their own personal aroma. No two people were ever alike. This girl....Snow....she didn't. She had a scent that was pure, clean and almost childlike. Like new laid snow. She also caught the faint scent of lilies which was unusual. Most people had a fruity or spice like scent.**

**"So how are you getting home?", Snow asked as they finally reached the outside.**

**"I walk. I would have walked with a friend but she left early and I had pratice. So I guess Ill walk.". Sakura said as she was turning away.**

**"Or,", Snow called out stopping Sakura, "You could let me give you a lift." Snow pointed to a black and wine red car and Sakura groaned. The really freaky Snow girl was driving an Infinity G35 Sport 6Mt! With the wine red rose that was painted on the side with a large cursive C on the hood she was instantly in love with the car. Sakura wanted to ride in the car, drive in the car, and most definatly race in the car.**

**But she knew her Grandmother Cassandra would chew her entirely out if she rode home with a girl she didnt know. Cassandra just seemed to hate her for some reason she didnt know and sometimes didnt care. Snow looked back at the car and then back to Sakura and grimaced.**

**"You dont have to if you dont wish it but I really would like you to.", she saif softly.**

**Sakura looked into the girls eyes and saw a faint gleam of pain and something like she was being reunited with a long lost friend. By the second the pain grew and grew until until the Sakura felt the pain her chest grow. She looked back to Snow and thought the girl would burst into tears. With a smile Sakura told Snow that shw would let her drive her.**

**Getting into the car with her guitar in the back she relaxed. This car was so....HOT! Leather black seats with wine red snowflakes in the spoked in the steering wheel, gear shift, and the loudest sound system she had ever heard. Beautiful.**

**"So how's Cassandra?", Snow asked out of the blue when she pulled out of the parking lot. Sakura was stunned by the question and and had no clue how to answer. Seeing her reaction Snow smiled and said, "We're old well i guess you cant call us friends, from when i was younger."**

**"She's as fine as someone like her can be. Old, mean, and really bitchy which is why Ill have to get you to stop a few blocks away."**

**Looking around the car Sakura saw only three pictures, a pair of boots, and some bullets in the cup holster. Not even bothering to ask about the bullets, Sakura plucked one of the pictures from the dash board. The one she held were of two children, twins. The girl had a head full of dark silverish hair and crystal blue eyes and the boy with blueish silver hair with dark green eyes. They were both holding water guns and were smiling identically.**

**"Their so kawaii.", Sakura smiled**

**"Thank you.", Snow grinned being stopped at a red light. "Serenity is an angel while her brother Gabrial is a little demon. They both have short tempers but his is tons worst."**

**"Wish I had a brother or sister. Im an only child and Cassandra doesnt like me much and the feeling is very mutual.", Sakura sighed, suddenly having Snow burst into laughter.**

**"Whats so funny?"**

**"They arent my siblings even though I have two of each. Their mine.", Snow smiled continuing down the street.**

**"Huh?', Sakura asked stunned. She looked to be about her age and already had children?**

**"Their my children. As in I had mind blowing sex with someone, got pregnant, and gave birth. Yep I had them. Painful as shit though but with all the drugs when i first heard them cry out it was worth it."**

**"Do you know....Are their..."**

**"Yes their father is in our lives. We were planning to get married before we had children but I guess it wasnt ment to be like that. We're getting married next month if nothing comes up.", Snow beamed.**

**"Oh.", Sakura said. She started wondering how old they were but didnt ask.**

**"Their four. Smart as hell too just like their mama. Now tell me about yourself Ny Ny. Your seventeen right?", Snow smiled.**

**"Yes.", Sakura answered wondering What the fuck! Somehow she'd heard the unspoken question. Did she ask it aloud and just not remember?**

**"So what does that old bitch say about your parents?", Snow asked as they rounded onto a street. "Probably noting even close to posotive."**

**"She says they were irresponsible, vile, selfish, people and terrible caregivers. She says thats why they died along with my devil spawn siblings."**

**"Figures.", Snow scoffed. "Favorite color?'**

**"Black and deep red.", Sakura asnwered.**

**"Do you drink?"**

**"Yes and Vodka is the best with a little orange juice.", She asnwered making Snow laughed.**

**"Favorite food?"**

**"Anything with sugar or chocolate. Sometimes both.", Sakura asnwered making Snow laugh. Seeing the look of confusion on her face Snow calmed herself enough to explain.**

**"You just named all my favorites too.", She said as they turned into a residential neighborhood. "Which house is yours?"**

**"The last big blue one.", Sakura pointed our a pale blue house with white shutter and doors with tulips planted around in house in pastel colors. Pulling into the drive way, Snow cut the engine and got out and Met Sakura at the front.**

**"Do you mind if I come and say hello to Cassandra?", she asked. "Id love to see her and she'd just die to when she saw me." The way that Snow smiled made Sakura think she was up to something and since her life with the evil grandmother not even satan would love wouldnt get any worst she agreed.**

**"Can I come into your house?", Snow asked as Sakura unlocked the door and opened it.**

**"Um..yea. Come on it. Ill get the old hag.", She said as they walked into the living room. Leaving Snow there Sakura walked into the dining area and found Cassandra standing in a dark green robe against an unlit fireplace.**

**"Where have you been?", she asked with malice coating each word. Sakura seriously didnt want to deal with her today of all days.**

**"School pratice. You knew that...or where you not listening again?", Sakura said as she pointed to her guitar which she had laid on the table. "Then a friend gave me a ride home since someone is too cruel as never come and get me...even in rain or snow."**

**"Shut your mouth you ungrateful little wench. Your lucky I dont-"  
"-throw you out on the street you worthless girl?", Sakura guessed making Cassandra flush with anger. "Oh and thank you for wishing me happy birthday. I really appreciate it."**

**"Whatever child."**

**"Subeta you have a guest in the front room.", Sakura snarled as she walked back into the front room and sat next to Snow on the couch.**

**"Whats wrong?", Snow asked seriously.**

**"She hates my birthday so tonight she'll curse my name to high hell and attempt to beat me. I keep telling myself that its almost over and one more year. But it gets fuckin tiring.", Sakura breathed out.**

**"Do you not cry when it gets to be to much?", Snow asked.**

**"I havnt cried before so why start now.", Sakura said.**

**Suddenly Snow rested her head on Sakura's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her. This was new. She usually beat the shit out of people for touching her back let alone hugging her yet this new strange but sweet girl slipped through and her hug alone was enough to calm her nerves. When she heard a scream she looked to see her grandmother clutching her throat as a pale white covered her skin. Taking two steps back she reached for the minature silver cross she wore across her neck and held it outward.**

**"What are y-you doing here?', Cassandra asked.**

**"I came to see my little Nysheta. You do remember what that means right?", Snow asked a big toothy smile. Then Sakura noticed how oddly shaped. Almost kinda sharp while that clearish gleam was back in her eyes.**

**"Whats a Nysheta?", Sakura asked remembering that Snow had called her Ny Ny.**

**"Dont ask questions Sakura. Just go to your room.", Cassandra said shakly.**

**"By why-"**

**"Just go!", She yelled.**

**Sakura rose from the couch and walked towards the stairs but not before casting a smile to Snow and a glare to Cassandra. Deciding that she was sick and tired of her commands, Sakura sat at the top of the stairs and listened and watched.**

**"Why have you come?", Cassandra asked as she sat in the chair fathest from Snow. Her catching that laughed as the scent of fear rolled off of Cassandra. This is just too easy, Snow thought with a cough to cover her laugh.**

**"I came to see Sakura. It took a long time to find you, you know? Seventeen years exactly.", Snow said thoughtfully running a hand through her hair.**

**"She wanted an actual-"**

**"You stole her!", Snow screamed over her rising to tower of Cassandra. "You threw water that nearly burned me to death in my face and stole my baby sister; my Nysheta twin!"**

**Her What?! Snow was now glaring with a death stare at Cassandra that made the phrase 'If looks could kill' pop into her head. Sakura was her...her sister? That couldnt be right. Cassandra had said that her siblings died with her parents..in a car crash. Cassandra wouldnt dare lie about something that big. That life altering...but grandmother was know for keeping things to her self and altering things. Editing is what she called it. So yeah in Sakura's mind Cassandra had lied to her about her parents. Go fugure. Instead of screaming like she wanted she just sealed her lips and listened.**

**"You shouldnt have fought. You would have saved yourself alot of pain.", Cassandra sneered as Snow regained her seat.**

**"I died with my sister being taken from us, from me! You nearly killed me and my mother! Do you even care?!"**

**"And? Dont over estimate things. Your alive and well, demon child. Your now how old? Thirty six?"**

**"Body wise Im eighteen but mind wise Im thirty six. Im touched that you remembered granny.", Snow grinned.**

**"I also hear that you have children of you own.", Cassandra said as she shook her head in disgust.**

**"Yes. A pair of beautiul twins. A boy Gabrial and a girl Serenity.",Snow smiled touching the locked around her neck that held the picture of her husband to be and children. "I also know of the girl's birthday."**

**"Yes and what of it?", Cassandra asked suspiciously.**

**"Do you know the anatomy of a Nysheta?"**

**"Yes 1/2 human...."**

**Wait a minute!, Sakura thought. Hold the fucking phone! Half human?! As if not holely and split down the middle? What was she? Half cat or something?**

**"...and 1/2 vampire. Unlike yourself who is a full demon and monstrosity.", Cassamdra continued.**

**"Born and raised and in the cemetary where I spent most of my days. Eating up kid and relaxin at the pool hoping that some meat would come at me uncool.", Snow sand pissing cassandra off. "Now that I've had my fun back to bussiness. So what about food? She cant live on food alone, she'll need it, crave it unknowingly, and probably take it from you in your sleep or when you piss her off is bound to happen given your fablous comminucation skills."**

**"I'll dispose of her when and if that happens.", she replied in a confident voice.**

**"Just try it! I dare you! I havnt had a good snack in days.", Snow laughed with a coldness that made Sakura shiver. "Now im done talking to you. You have utterly pissed me off and my control isint as it should be and Id hate to tramatize my Nysheta. Im going to her room do not disturb us."**

**Snow rose from the couch and walked to the stairwell when Cassandra stood infront of her. Pulling out a vile of clear liquid and holding it into Snow's face. The look on Snow's face was saying, 'Are you serious?'. Taking the vile from Cassandra, Snow uncorked it and sniffed it.**

**"Holy water?", She scoffed. "This shit dont work."**

**"Did last time we met.", Cassandra glared.**

**"That was then and this is now.", Snow said before she downed the little bottle.**

**"How...why.."**

**"That shit is useless an harmless as Tequila. Purebloods are trained with our weapos bathed and coated in holy water. Its powerless and is only effective against children and untrained lower breeds of vampire. Learn you facts and place and move out of my way.", Snow glared as she shoved past Cassandra to walk up the stairs to find Sakura sitting against her room door with a blank look on her face making Snow laugh.**

**"Im....confused.", Sakura told her now blinking. Snow just kept laughing at her expression while walking her inside the room and closing the door.**

**"Dont think on it yet.", Snow said sitting on Sakura's bed next to her while looking around at all the drawings covering the walls. One caught her attention.**

**"Whats this drawing about?", Snow asked tapping the symbol sketched on it. Sakura took a closer look at it and saw it was the sun and the moon entertwining that she'd drawn this morning.**

**"Just something that woke me up this morning.", Sakura said dismissing it.**

**"Huh?', Snow asked looking at her with confusion clear in her eyes. "You've seen this..where and when?"**

**'It just popped into my head this morning.", Sakura said purposly rising from the bed and sitting in the chair farthest from her.**

**"Your scared.", she said but it wasnt in a question way. "You know you dont have to be scared of me. I wont ever hurt you Nysheta."**

**"Im confused.", she said again. "I heard all that wierd talk you and Cassie had and Im fucking confused and i want answers and for you to explain it all..now."**

**Snow staired at Sakura with a look of wondering and thoughtfulness. Should she really tell her everything so early? How will she react when she know the entire truth, Snow thought chewing her lip. Would she break down? Will she hate me? Snatching Sakura's red little plushie dog in her lap while she pulled her knees to he chest.**

**"What do you want to know?", Snow sighed. "But Ill only tell you if you tell me more about that drawing."**

**"Its just something I saw in my head. The clouds i mean...I added that but I got this really wierd dream of a girl with it on her lower back. Now first and foremost who are you and what are you?", Snow grimaced but Sakura waved it away and kept on talking. "And dont claim your human cause your not. One you dont smell right, Two your teeth, and Three you were growling at Cassie downstaires...so again who and what?"**

**"Fine...Snow is the last part of my trasnslated name. My actual name is Chiyuki Kinomoto and Im your sister...well techincally 1/2 sister but I dont care blood is blood.", She said with her face into the plushie. "Im also one of the heirs to the oldest and most powerful coven of vampires....The Puritian Coven. Im a pure blood while your not. Your mixed with half of us and half of them...humans I mean. My dad married your mom acouple years after my mom was killed."**

**Sakura was....there werent words for what she was feeling. There were emotions running through her so fast she could barely process them. Anger at Cassandra for lying and never telling her that she actually had family and for lying to her, Happiness over finding her family or at least what she felt was her family,and uncertiancy about the entire thought of being half a vampire even if she was a strange child but she never even though...Vampire? **

**"Im third oldest in now four. We have an older and very bossy sister Victoria and an overprotective brother named Syoran. I call him by his middle name Marius but he absolutely hates it. More half brothers named Aaron, Artimus, and the girls Apalla and Apallo..Oh! and Aaron's twin Ethan.", Snow said as she got off the bed and combed her way through Sakura's closet. "Lyght is a heir from another family of royals and so is Syaoran. I call Syao puppy cause his name means Little Wolf since i think he really is little in a certian area I call him puppy. Then theres Marcus my almost husband and the four sisters from a pink hell. The Li sisters...Stay away they'll want to dress you up in pink the moment they see you cause your cute."**

**"Who?", Sakura asked. She was getting names and warnings at the same time and it was giving her whiplash. "Wait if I had all that family why have I never seen any of you ,,,and do you expect me to believe that your a vampire and that Im a half breed?"**

**"Yes.", Chiyuki said simply.**

**"My scent of you was probably mixed with something else and that wierd talk must have been code for something.", Sakura rationilized.**

**"You don't believe me?" She frowned.**

**"Nope, Not a lick. You want my belief prove it.", Sakura smirked.**

**Chiyuki looked for a minute. She carefully traced the line of the sem on the plushie. Quickly she lifted her head and pulled a cell phone from her purse and tossed it to Sakura who caught it.**

**"And I do what with this?" she asked slightly waving it.**

**"Scroll down through my contacts and call a woman under the name of Little Dragon.", Chiyuki grinned laying back on the pillow as Sakura sat next to her head.**

**Scrolling through the contacts, Sakura noticed that the girl never went by regular names. Some were normal and some were just plain weird. There was the Cherubic Angel, Hellish Angel, Silk, Cubz, Sylver Wolf, Little Puppy...so weird When she finally found Little Dragon she pressed talk and put it on speaker. It rang and rang until a female voice answered and she was LOUD!**

**"SNOW where are you?! Were going on in ten minutes! And if you forgot like I think you did were playing 'Decode' and you sing and play half of it. Do you remember now?", the woman asked irritated.**

**"Sorry draggy but I got caught up.", Chiyuki covered with a sigh. "Who else is there?"**

**"All the guys just went on. They did 'Riot' from Three Days Grace. So your in your car and on your way right? Done make me drain you dry.", she threatened with a growl.**

**"Oh don't hurt me baby.", Chiyuki teased gaining a hiss through the phone making Sakura shudder and she smile.**

**"Chiyuki Lin Kino-"**

**"I'm commin I'm commin! Damn did Ren not put your flames out?"**

**"Yes and very well but you need to get up here now. You have five-minute...you can bring whoever is with you if you want."**

**After Little Dragon hung up the phone Chi was putting her heels back on. She looked through Sakura's closet and then back at her and decided that what she had on was just fine.**

**"How early do you have to go to school?", Chi asked using a brush from Sakura's dresser to smooth out her hair.**

**"Seven forty...why?", Sakura asked.**

**"If you want me to explain everything Its gonna take a while. How much sleep do you need?", she asked.**

**"Not much. About four hours, again why?", Sakura asked confused.**

**"We're going out!", Chiyuki smiled. "Put your boots on and oh a jacket. It might be cold to you inside. And be ready to see...a party like no other."**

**THA END LOLOLOL**

**Chiyuki 626's Corner: So tell me what you think of this chapter. Sometimes when I think about how fast the sister came in I begin to think that I should have waited but then not so much. And just to let everyone know Syoran and Syaoran are completely different people.**

**Syoran- Brother to Sakura, blond, hazel eyes, and muscular build.**

**Syaoran: Future lover to Sakura, Bronze hair, ember eyes, and to dye for body.**

**I don't really think I need to List off everyone else but if I do then Just tell me and Ill make it happen. And like always tell me who you favorite character is I really appreciate it...LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**Chapter three: Partying with the other side......Sakura has her first run in with those of her kind and it's annoyingly funny. Would you think of death candidly....epically yours?**


End file.
